His Good Wife
by roshini-lal
Summary: Haley and Nathan are in their honeymoon phase of marriage. They are in a land of bliss which is suddenly torn away from them when Haley discovers the truth behind Nathan's frequent business trips. Is the truth to hard to handle? Or will Haley stick by Nathan's side till, death do them part.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have to go?" Haley whined, her hands pressed flat against Nathan's chest.

The couple were currently standing at their home's front door. Nathan had a duffel bag thrown across his shoulder; his upper coat fitting snuggly across his biceps. Haley, however, was still just suiting Nathan's white dress shirt, her tanned legs on display. Her dark blonde hair sat frazzled upon the crown of her head and Nathan couldn't help but smile. She had never looked more beautiful. It always startled him; her natural beauty. It was something he was sure he would never tire of looking at - Haley James, or Haley James Scott now, was the prettiest woman Nathan had ever laid eyes upon.

His wife was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"I have to go," Nathan rested his hands against Haley's shoulders, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her skin. "And, I'm going to miss my flight if you keep insisting I stay-"

Before he could even finish, Haley latched her lips onto Nathan's. And, instantly, Nathan felt his insides melt. Nathan knew she was doing it on purpose but he also knew he didn't have the willpower to stop her; Haley's lips were irresistible. It was like a magnetically force field drew them together, their bodies latching onto one another. "Hales-" Nathan muttered against Haley's lips, his hands sliding down to cup her slender hips. "Baby-"

"Shh," Haley whispered, her hands slowly pulling at the buttons on Nathan's coat. "Let's go back to bed." At first, Nathan rejoiced at the idea of stripping down to nothing and showing his wife just how much he loved her, but, the more rational side took reign and reminded him that he had a plane to catch.

"I love you, Haley, but I really have to go." Nathan watched as his words caused a frown to appear on Haley's lips. Her eyebrows came together and her face shifted downwards, her heart visibly sinking. "Hey, hey, hey I want none of that," Nathan pressed his index finger to the top of Haley's nose. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Two weeks is a long time-" Haley sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She hated Nathan's job. She hated that it requires him uprooting and moving across the world for large periods of time; she hated that it tore them apart for what felt like decades. "It's our first time apart since the wedding."

Haley and Nathan were newly married. After their quick, cheap and easy honeymoon in London, England, the couple had spent the majority of their time just relishing in the feeling of one another. Neither of them left the quaint apartment unless it was absolutely necessary and even then, they never spent more than a couple of hours apart. Haley knew it was going to be difficult having Nathan gone.

"I'm a journalist, Hales, travelling is what I do but, I promise you, this is just temporary, okay?" Nathan leaned downwards to let his forehead rest against Haley's. "I'm going to find something local that pays well so you and I," Nathan gestured between the two with his thumb. "Can start that family we've always discussed."

"That," Haley grinned from ear-to-ear. "Sounds perfect," Haley leaned in and pecked Nathan's lips quickly. She knew if it wasn't quick, she would be obliged to make him stay. "I love you, Nathan Scott."

"I love you too, Haley James." Nathan grasped onto the handle of his bag, his eyes taking one last wistful look at the place he called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley stared at the empty classroom around her; the loud, coherent chatter of children still not drowning out the raging storm within her head. It had been just over a week, a week, since she'd heard from Nathan. It was unlike him to not call or check in and, Haley couldn't help but worry. As his wife, it was her duty to worry. So, she called. Haley had spent her lunch break and her walks home ringing Nathan's phone continuously. Nothing. She hadn't heard a single word and it was beginning to make panic settle within her. Usually, her children could sustain her worries – even if only for a few hours – yet, today, nobody could help her. A sense of dread was looming warily upon Haley and she couldn't seem to get rid of it. It was like a suffocating blanket of smog, one that showed no signs of disappearing. It petrified Haley, the unknown, and she was finding it harder and harder to hide her fear.

"Bye, Mrs Scott." One of Haley's students, Chuck, waved goodbye as he skipped out the door, his backpack in hand, his mother's car pulled up front. He was the last of her students to leave the school premises and Haley hadn't seemed to notice the rest of her thirty-three student class disappear. Haley had grown accustomed to Chuck's complacent, alcoholic mother and she smiled at the retreating car. The poor boy had been abandoned by his father and practically forgotten by his mother. It was a simple story that broke Haley's heart. She adored children. They were so naïve and so innocent, it killed Haley to think that somebody as loving and as caring as Chuck had experienced so much. It made her admire his strength and be thankful for everything that she had: her parents, her loud siblings and, most of all, Nathan.

It was a Friday night in quaint Tree Hill and it was usually the evening that Haley and Nathan spent together: a nice dinner, a bottle of wine, a classic movie. Friday nights were comfortable, cosy nights spent indoors but, today was going to be an exception. She was going to be dining for one tonight. Haley glanced at the clock and noticed that it was inching closer and closer towards five o'clock.

However, the thought of heading home to an empty apartment was not appealing and Haley decided to stay in school. She had concluded that her bleak classroom needed a spruce. Putting her minimal artistic ability to use, Haley shuffled her tables about and rearranged all the instruments on the shelves that hung from her white-washed walls. She fussed over the trombones positions and she tuned all of her guitars. She ordered all of her posters neatly and she even sharpened her pencils to the smallest, sharpest peak. Haley had done everything imaginable in order to prevent going home. But, as darkness began to filter into the sky, Haley acknowledged the fact that it was time for her to head back to the apartment. School had served its purpose and distracted her for as long as it could have; it was now time to return back to reality.

Haley slipped into her coat, buttoning it up furiously before grabbing her things and heading out. With a small wave and hello to Andrew, the janitor, Haley headed out into the dark evening. She clutched her bag to her side tightly, trying to lock in as much warmth as she could. It was approaching winter now; late October time. The air was spine-tingling and chilly, making Haley's usually mundane task of walking home, a pain. Haley wasn't much of a fitness buff, she enjoyed the occasional kick boxing class but, those were rare, so, she liked the fact that her walk home was a way of keeping her healthy. Haley, when it was light out, enjoyed walking in the neighbourhood. She had grown up in Tree Hill and so had her seven siblings. Whenever anybody spotted her on the street they would stop and wave and say hello; it was comforting. It was comforting knowing all of her family and friends were close by.

However, alone and in the dark, Haley didn't feel as welcomed by Tree Hill as she normally did.

It made her miss Nathan even more.

People had retreated into their homes and there was no passing by cars or people in sight - just Haley and Haley alone. Haley's heavy breathing seemed to echo throughout the vast empty space. A cloud of condensation formed in front of her face, obstructing her view, every time she breathed out and, as soon as it disappeared, another was formed. The monotonous cycle continued as Haley cautiously progressed through the dark streets and towards her apartment. Due to her tainted view, Haley was unable to spot the car parked outside the apartment complex. Due to her complacent attitude towards Tree Hill being a safe place, she didn't think anything of the driver exiting the car.

Due to her kind nature, Haley didn't notice anything, until it was too late …

A perspiration dripping hand covered her mouth, silencing her screams whilst an arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her from thrashing around violently. She could feel his hot breathe at her neck; the slight whistle from his nose, the rise and fall of his chest, the hardness of his hands. Haley's eyes widened in sheer panic, her legs and arms flailing about in attempt to get the man off of her – nothing worked. Easily, the male picked Haley's petite frame up and threw her flimsily into his car. His hand let go off Haley's mouth and Haley quickly inhaled before preparing her lungs to scream. Again, it was too late. Before she could comprehend anything, gauze was placed over her mouth, a sickening stench overwhelming her senses. It was then that Haley became attentive and noticed another male in the car. He was blonde with the greenest eyes that seemed to glisten even in the darkness. His skin was pale; a set of thin red lips lifted in a smirk with a vampirism that sent Haley plummeting into an open pit of terror.

"Haley James," The blonde said her name in a sing-song manner, his voice light-hearted and high pitched. Haley was shocked, even more shocked then she already was; how did this man know who she was? Haley tried to mumble her confusion against the gauze, a disgusting smell making its descent down her throat. She coughed wrenchingly, bile churning aggressively within her stomach. "Ah, you see, it's story time, Haley James," The man leaned forward and placed a hand against Haley's shoulder. At first he caressed the material of her skin. After, he let his nails tear at the material of her coat, forcing it away from her body. Haley had no choice but to let the coat fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but a dress. She suddenly felt exposed; naked. And, as she lifted her hands to cover her body, the male grabbed at them, tying them together with a rope that burned her skin every time she moved. She groaned in protest and her companion shunned her with a look that could kill. "You shut up and you listen." The cynicism behind the man's voice stopped Haley's protesting completely. She stopped fidgeting and she stopped trying to talk.

Hale simply nodded.

"Good girl," The male's smirk grew bigger. "Now, my name is Lucas and before I tell you my story, I need you to do me a little favour," Haley audibly gulped as the car lurched forward and into the darkness of the night. "I'm going to make a phone call and, you're going to answer. Is that okay, darling? Can you do that for me?" Haley felt sick. The urge to spew the contents of her stomach onto her lap was growing stronger and stronger.

Haley nodded again.

The man – now known as Lucas – pulled out Haley's phone from her coat pocket. His fingers tapped away at the buttons skilfully before he placed the device on speaker, a dial tone ringing throughout the empty car. Haley didn't know who Lucas had chosen to ring but, when the person fatefully answered, Haley knew instantly. Her heart seemed to lurch into her ribcage.

"Hello, Hales?" Nathan's voice sounded like it usually did, croaky and raspy and Haley felt tears pull at her eyes. Nathan was okay. He was okay. A sense of relief swarmed her chest but, realising her own circumstances, Haley's tears began to fall as tears of sadness. What if she never saw Nathan again? What if Lucas and his accomplice killed her? The endless amount of unanswered questions made Haley's head pound heavily and she rested it against the window, trying to make evident pain disappear.

"Nathan Royal Scott." Lucas mocked into the phone, his eyes not leaving Haley's. There was a large silence on the other end of the phone … seconds passed before Nathan responded. Haley's eyes narrowed into thin slits – how did Lucas know Nathan? And more importantly, what did he want from either of them?

"Who? … What?" Nathan didn't want to believe it but, he recognised the voice on the other end of the phone. He prayed to God that he didn't but, he did. Nathan – who was currently sitting at a desk – gripped the edge tightly. His fingers clawed at the wood as his breathe lodged itself dangerously in his throat. He would be able to distinguish that voice anywhere. "Lucas? Lucas, where's Haley?" Nathan kicked back his chair from beneath him and stood up, his large legs helping him pace quickly throughout the small office he currently occupied. "Luke, I'm not kidding, where's Haley?"

"Haley, sweetie-" As Lucas called Haley sweetie, Nathan growled into the phone. Lucas simply ignored him. "Why don't you say a little hello to your husband?" Lucas reached over and yanked the gauze from Haley's mouth, in time for a scream to escape Haley's lips. Her voice strained and screeched against her throat as she tried to get Nathan to understand her situation, to come to her rescue: to help her. Haley screamed and screamed and Lucas and his father just sat and listened, smirking at one another. This was exactly what they wanted … a reaction. They wanted Nathan Scott and Haley was going to help them.

"Haley, oh baby, Haley, please, please … Lucas, don't … You can't … Where-" Nathan begged, his own tears falling. This was what he had spent months trying to do; what he had spent months trying to hide. Yet, they had found her. Dan and Lucas had found Nathan's Achilles foot and they had obviously not hesitated to attack. Nathan thumped at his forehead with the back of his hand, desperately trying to let the current situation sink in. How was he meant to protect Haley from this? How was Nathan going to make this better? Because, from Lucas and Dan's perspective, Nathan couldn't and that was exactly what they wanted. "Lucas, I swear to God-" Nathan couldn't piece together a coherent sentence, all of his words completely jumbled. "Hales, Hales, calm … I need you … stay calm." Nathan's voice croaked as he envisioned Haley in pain.

"Oh but baby brother," Lucas chided at Nathan down the phone and Haley gasped audibly.

Haley thought Nathan didn't have any family. He had told her so. He had cried when he told her stories about his mother and his Uncle Cooper and how they had all died in a car crash when he was just a boy … Despite being her husband, Nathan hadn't mentioned a brother. None of Nathan's family had ended their wedding either, it had just been the James family and Nathan. "How is dear old Haley meant to relax when you've been lying to her all this time, huh?" At this point now, Haley was all shades of confused. Haley didn't know what to feel and she could literally feel the food lift from her stomach and into her throat.

"Oh, God." Haley attempted to clutch at her stomach before remembering they were tied together. The rope rubbed against her raw skin, picking at it mercilessly. Haley felt droplets of blood leak from her wrists and she groaned just in time with the vomit that spewed out of her mouth and onto her lap.

"Haley!" Nathan could hear muffled movement, wrenches of pain and shouting but none of it was legible to him down the phone. Nathan couldn't differentiate Haley's voice between the others and worry fizzled through him like a recently lit firework. His whole body exploded and Nathan was determined, more than ever, to hunt down his brother. Once and for all. "Lucas! Lucas!" Nathan yelled at his older brother, his fingers gripping the phone as if it were a lifeline. "God damn it, Luke! What the hell are you playing at?"

"I'm playing a game that you're not very good at, Nate," Lucas muttered into the phone. "It's called payback." And from there onwards, all Nathan could hear was a dead dial tone.

He had no idea where Lucas had taken Haley.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Lucas stroked Haley's cheek, his fingers lingering against her inhumanely pale skin. Haley aggressively pushed his fingers away by turning her head abruptly. His touch repulsed her, gravely. Lucas had spent the whole night talking to Haley and she had just given him cold replies and scoffs; totally unlike any other girl he had met. Lucas Scott was a womanizer and Haley wasn't falling for it. In fact, Haley could see right through Lucas' façade. He was a troubled person – obviously – and he seemed to drown out his feelings by flirting with endless amounts of women. Conclusively, Lucas Eugene Scott was an absolute sleazebag. "I like you, Haley James, I do-"

"My name is Haley James Scott. Haley. James. Scott. " Haley spat out, putting an exaggerated emphasis upon her husband's last name. She despised that Lucas was trying to flirt with her. It was obvious that she was married to his brother and he didn't seem to care, not one bit. To Haley it highlighted his lack of morals. "And, I don't like you so please, _please_ refrain from the small talk."

"Oh, baby, don't talk like that," Lucas laughed in a mocking tone. He pulled up a chair in front of Haley, the steel creating a noisy friction against the cobbled floor. A pain-eliciting sound was created and Haley winced, her eyes flickering closed. But, her eyes weren't closed for too long because, Lucas' next comment made "Honestly, you'll like me if you get to know me; I'm a nice person, promise."

"Please," Haley chocked on her own spit, a cynical chuckle escaping her lips. "You, and nice? A nice person doesn't threaten their own brother. A nice person doesn't just kidnap people. A nice person wouldn't flirt with a married woman. A nice person would let me go," Haley's head bobbed from side to side as she ticked off bullet points on her mental-Lucas-Scott-hate- list. Her natural sassiness was seeping through and Lucas couldn't help but smirk in return. The aim of his game wasn't to hurt Haley, it was to hurt Nathan, and Luke was actually enjoying the girl's witty company. Despite being kidnapped by complete strangers, she was still throwing her attitude around, not caring of any repercussions. She was brave and Lucas understood why Nathan had fallen in love with her. He didn't, however, understand how his lousy brother had snagged such a catch. "Would you like me to continue?"

"No, I think I got it," Luke shrugged simply, his signature smirk now tattooed onto his face. "But, I what I don't got is why you're married to my dumb-dumb of a brother."

"What you don't _get,_" Haley corrected. Lucas just started back at her confused, his eyebrows frowning together. "You used the past participle, got, which is grammatically incorrect." Again, Lucas just started at Haley as if she was an alien from planet Krypton. Haley just shook her head in dismissal, not even bothering to explain herself further. She was a school teacher and was relatively patient but Haley knew there was no use with Lucas. Unlike her children, Lucas didn't deserve her time or attention. But, what _Haley did deserve_ was answers, answers which she hadn't received yet. She had no clue about how long she'd been … actually, she didn't know anything. Haley didn't know where she was, how long she had been there and most importantly, why she was there. "Listen, can you just tell me what's going on? What do you want from me? From Nathan?"

"How about we play a little game, huh?" Lucas shuffle forward in his seat, his hands clasped together in an eager manner. Haley watched him curiously. "You answer one of my questions and I'll answer one of yours." Haley's eyebrows shot upwards as Lucas said this; his game seemed too simple. There had to be a catch. As if Lucas had read Haley's mind, he continued, "It's as easy as that, I promise, no catches."

"Fine, I'll go first," Haley smirked, leaning forward as much as she could whilst being restrained. The ropes tugged at her underbelly and her stomach, slamming her backwards into her wooden chair. The force of the impact made her groan audibly and she gave herself a minute to adjust to the throbbing pain in her back – she was positive she had blisters - before continuing. "Where am I?"

"Ah, well, Haley James," Before Haley could intervene, Lucas quickly added her last name to her maiden. "Scott," Haley nodded in approval, signifying for Lucas to continue. "You are in a soundproof basement in the middle of nowhere." Lucas just grinned at his witty reply, loving the fact that he had outsmarted Haley and come up with an answer that she had not wanted.

"That's not what I meant-"

"You asked me a question, I answered it, and if you weren't specific … that is not my fault." Haley mentally reminded herself to be exact with her next question. She felt stupid for even believing that Lucas would be completely honest with her; he was going to be sneaky and Haley knew, she was going to have to be too. "My turn, why are you married to my brother?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Haley scoffed.

"You just asked me another question," Haley groaned, Lucas was good … very good. "Which means I get to ask you another – why did you marry so young? I mean … you're he's only twenty-two, you both have your lives ahead of you …"

"I married Nathan because he's the best thing that's happened to me." Haley's eyes seemed to glaze over as she looked back upon her relationship with Nathan. She looked back at when they met: when he asked her out, proposed, when they got married. Thinking back on such beautiful memories made her heart race irrevocably. "After my mom died, Nathan was there for me unlike anybody else and it was the moment I realised I was completely and utterly in love with him. He was the man that I wanted, the only man that I ever wanted. No man that I have ever known is as supportive as Nathan; he's caring and loving and kind and honest," Haley hiccupped when she said honest. She realised, then, that Nathan wasn't as honest as she believed … not when he had hidden his family from her. However, Haley wasn't going to make any kind of presumptions until she got a justification from Nathan himself. He had to have a good enough reason … he was Nathan, _her_ Nathan and he wouldn't have hidden this from her if it wasn't absolutely essential. "And, we got married when we did because … age is irrelevant to me, to us. My dad always said there was no age limit on love, you can fall in love at eighteen or eighty … it doesn't matter." Haley smiled, looking back on the moment when Nathan had asked her father, James, for her hand in marriage. No guy she had ever dated even thought to impress her father and it meant the world to her that Nathan had included him in the decision. The truth was, James loved Nathan and vice versa. They were practically like father and son. "Now, what do you want from Nathan and I? +-

"That's easy," Lucas said simply. "I want what Nathan promised a year ago." Haley's facial expression was enough to indicate to Lucas that his answer wasn't sufficient enough and he continued, his whole face brightening with a mischief that made Lucas seem, all most – all most – innocent. His blue eyes were seemingly shining under the dim lighting and his pearly whites were on full display; contrasting with his hushed pink lips. Haley could see his resemblance to Nathan. For a second, she grasped a sense of Nathan's prevalence within Lucas … and, it scared her. It scared Haley how alike Nathan and his brother were and it scared her to think of why exactly she was in the situation that she was in. "We have a family business, one which Nathan was heavily involved in … but, he refused to do something that we asked of him and, now, our father wants Nathan to do what was promised."

"I … I … don't understand." Haley stuttered.

"I know you don't but, all will be revealed in good time, Hales." Lucas tapped the side of his nose cryptically and Haley looked at him blankly … only a very few people called her that - _Hales._ It was a symbol of closeness and love and friendship … neither of which she currently shared with Lucas. It was a privilege, one which she did not want to share with a man who had her tied up. "What _lie_ did Nathan tell you about us, his family?"

"I didn't know Nathan had any living family … he was never really open about it and I never really pushed it. Mentioning his family always made him upset and so, I never asked. Nathan was satisfied with slotting into my family." There was a pregnant pause as Haley cultivated her next question for Lucas. Lucas waited patiently, his feet shuffling against the cold rock floors rhythmically. "What is this promise that Nathan said he was going to fulfil?"

"You're a curious, kid, Haley James Scott. You're attentive." Lucas mocked, only to have Haley chastise his restricted colloquial language.

"Curious child." Haley corrected, like the teacher that she was.

"You're a little clever clogs, aren't you?" This time, it was time for Lucas to pause. His mischievous gleam disappeared from Lucas' demeanour and was speedily replaced with a cynical stare that sent chills through Haley's splinter-covered back. He looked evil; sinister … he looked like a predator. "Just like your father, just less ... disobedient." Haley gasped unexpectedly, her heart hammering within her chest. "That same impatient streak … I see it in him just as much as I see it in you."

"What do you know about my dad?" Haley kicked her shin against the leg of her chair, hoping her gesture would make Lucas take her more seriously. "Huh, how do you know my father?" Her voice rose in volume and she began to shuffle and fidget within her seat, hoping, somehow, that she would be set free from the restraints that were holding her firmly in place. "What does he have to do with any of this?" Lucas sat quietly, waiting for Haley's outburst to finish. "Why won't you answer me? Damn it!"

"Did the teacher just curse? Wow, what has the world come to" Lucas laughed, his laughter ringing throughout the room. The echo took a few seconds to subdue and Lucas waited patiently before he continued, his voice now laced with a simplicity that Haley couldn't comprehend. "Well, your father is exactly what your dear husband promised."

That froze Haley up instantly.

"What … what … how … what do you mean?" She was struggling to form a coherent sentence and Lucas seemed to relish in her shocked discomfort. The more that Haley struggled to grasp the current situation, the more explaining Nathan was going to have to do … the more heartbreak he was going to suffer when she learnt the truth.

"You see, your father is North Carolina's best computer scientist, as you know, and … he's the most educated scholar for miles. A few years back, we requested his help with a project that he didn't want to get himself involved in," Haley felt sick, she could feel her stomach churning like it had done in the car ride to her current situation and, unlike then, she tried to force it down. She gulped audibly, letting the bile slip back down her throat. "So … we needed find other means to seek his help. That's where Nathan came in; he was instructed to make you fall in love with him. He was meant to grow close to you and your family … and then, and then, he was meant to bring us your father."


End file.
